Ahora que abandona la Tierra Media
by Beledien
Summary: La hora de la despedida ha llegado para el amado elfo de los bosques, pero hay ciertos asuntos que debe atender.


**Nota:** los personajes y lugares le pertenecen a la insuperable obra del profesor Tolkien, este es un fanfic corto y sin mayores pretenciones que la de entrener por un par de minutos.

**Ahora que abandona la Tierra Media.**

Legolas Hoja verde abrió el tríptico que Cirdan le envió con los hobbits, cuyo rótulo decía: "No abrir hasta dentro de ciento veinte años". Legolas, siendo el elfo, no creyó que ciento veinte años fueran demasiado para esperar.

Finalmente el momento llegó, justo después de los tristes y gloriosos funerales del rey Elessar. Hoja Verde tomó el sobre y con cuidado lo abrió y leyó las instrucciones.

"Ahora que abandona la Tierra Media,

Es muy importante que conozca algunos detalles a preparar antes de embarcarse a tierras imperecederas.

Primero consiga una embarcación y píntela de gris.

De no tener una embarcación construya una. Las instrucciones para la construcción de una embarcación están en el reverso de la página."

Legolas volvió la página y obtuvo las instrucciones.

"Para construir una embarcación debe conseguir mucha madera de roble, arce, o cualquier otro árbol de su preferencia. Excluir de la lista al ébano, cuya oscura madera no combinaría con el color grisáceo que debe tener su embarcación.

De no contar con madera en este momento, en la siguiente página hay instrucciones sobre como obtener madera"

Legolas leyó la siguiente página donde decía:

"Para conseguir mucha madera, es necesario obtener un hacha de buen filo, de no contar con un hacha de buen filo, al pie de página hay una corta y simple explicación de como conseguir una."

Legolas miró en el pie de la página, que en letras muy pequeñas decía:

"Los enanos son buenos proveedores de hachas de buen filo, si usted conoce a algún enano y siendo elfo el enano no lo trata de vano y creído, sus problemas están resueltos."

Legolas Sonrió, conocía perfectamente a la persona que solucionaría sus problemas de transporte. Sin pensarlo dos veces le escribió a Gimli una corta nota donde solicitaba verlo en Ithilien.

Gimli, no tardó en responder y en llegar hasta los dominios del Greenleaf en los renovados bosques de Ithilien.

-Muchacho, ¿A qué se debe la urgencia de tu nota?

Preguntó el avejentado enano, con su larga barba blanqueando sobre sus hombros. Si bien el enano ya mostraba signos de ancianidad, todavía mantenía la fortaleza típica de su gente.

-Gimli, mi amigo, sabes que no soy un muchacho a pesar de mi apariencia –Legolas se inclinó sobre el enano y vio en la cintura de su amigo su siempre afilada hacha – ¿Me prestas tu hacha?

-¿¡Qué!? –Gimli se sorprendió ante la franqueza del elfo, hubiera esperado todo menos una propuesta de ese estilo -¿Para qué quieres mi hacha?

-¿Para qué ha de ser? Para cortar madera –Dijo el elfo tranquilamente.

Gimli arrugó más su frente, finalmente Legolas perdió al razón, es que a pesar de ser buen compañero de armas todavía era un elfo, y todos los enanos saben que los elfos son gente extraña.

-Mira Legolas, si quieres te puedo prestar joyas y dinero para que compres madera, carbón o cualquier otra cosa que quieras atizar para pasar el invierno.

-No es para eso Gimli –Sonrió dulcemente el hijo de Thranduil –Necesito tu hacha para cortar madera, para construir un bote.

-¿Otra vez con esas ideas chico? ¿Para qué quieres irte de aquí, es decir, a pesar de los árboles y que no hay oro a cien millas a la redonda eso no quiere decir que este lugar sea bueno –Esta última parte pareció sonar dubitativa en Gimli –Para un elfo de los bosques.

-Oh Gimli, tengo que construir un bote para ir a Eressea, donde mora mi gente, donde mora la Dama Blanca.

El simple hecho de mencionar ese nombre estremeció al enano, Galadriel, Legolas visitaría a Galadriel. Que no daría el enano por ver una vez más al luz de la señora de Lorien.

-Está bien elfo –Dijo el enano tomando su hacha por el mango –Te cortaré toda la madera que quieras y yo mismo te ayudaré a construir el bote, pero no se dirá que algún elfo blandió el hacha de Gimli el enano, aun si ese elfo es Legolas Hoja Verde. Pero tienes que prometerme que cumplirás algo que voy a pedirte cuando finalicemos el trabajo y no te negarás.

A Legolas le pareció un trato justo, más aun conveniente. Ambos sonrieron y estrecharon sus manos en señal de convenio.

Elfo y enano trabajaron arduamente en su empresa, y no tardaron mucho en acabar una embarcación de pálida madera. Pintaron el barco de gris e izaron grises velas para cuando llegó el momento de zarpar río abajo por el Anduin.

-Ya tenemos todo listo Gimli mi amigo, he de partir a las tierras de mi gente.

-No tan de prisa Legolas –El enano se subió al barco de un salto y aunque se tambaleó un poco finalmente obtuvo nuevamente su equilibrio –Me hiciste la promesa de que no te negarás a lo que voy a pedirte.

-Es cierto Gimli, estoy en deuda contigo. Dime ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

-Llévame contigo a Eressea, quiero volver a ver a la Dama Galadriel –Los ojos del enano brillaron por las lágrimas que se formaban y que se escurrían entre sus barbas blancas.

Legolas no supo como negarse en ese momento.

-Pero Gimli, le escribí una carta a mi padre esperaba que tú se la hicieras llegar –Legolas sacó un sobre de su morral, cuyo contenido era el mismo que Cirdan le había enviado hace ciento veinte años.

-Lo prometiste Legolas –Dijo el enano –Además si voy a casa de tu padre llevando la noticia de que te has marchado probablemente me hará encerrar en las mazmorras como hizo con mi padre Gloin.

-Gimli… eso quedó en el pasado, no es así como te recibirán.

-Lo prometiste Legolas, un elfo debe cumplir sus promesas.

-Tienes razón, he sido un tonto –Legolas echó el sobre al mar –Además ¿Qué posibilidades tiene mi padre de realizar siquiera el primer paso de las instrucciones?

He aquí tal vez el motivo por el que el rey de Mirkwood tal vez permanezca en su bosque escondido aun en nuestros días.

**Nota Final:** Este es sólo un corto relato sobre esta parte de la historia que es un intento de no hacerla tan densa y triste como ha de haber sido, o como Tolkien la hubiera escrito.


End file.
